Without Hesitation
by Star Rhapsody
Summary: Seasons come and go, allowing things to change. But some things always stay the same in a wallflower's perspective. [SessRin][OneShot]


**AN: **Not my best fic in the world…But this was written just for the sake of writing. I know I should probably update WWMS but…You know me. Pure procrastination. And yes, this fic might be OOC or not make sense. There is a slight bit of symbolism. Whether you catch it or not…Eheh…Well, on with the fic and whatnot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Without Hesitation**

He remembered the very first time he had seen her. Her raven hair was wet and plastered to her face due to the rain continuing its onslaught outside. Dark clouds had rolled in giving the normally busy city a dreary atmosphere—not that he cared. His mood hardly ever stayed what you could call "happy". Either way, the bar was cluttered because of the weather and most people apparently hated getting wet.

While sipping a little bit of water, he had heard a loud sigh and before he knew it, a young woman had plopped down on the stool beside him, a tired look on her face. She, too, had ordered water. When she took her first sip, she sighed and looked to her left where he was sitting.

"Oh. Hello there. Didn't see you," she stated, taking another sip.

"Mm…" Was all he could muster. Talking to people had never been his favorite hobby.

"I just hate the rain…" The young lady stated casually, staring off into space. "Don't you? It's so dreary and sad."

He stared at her for a moment, amber eyes sparked with interest for only a fraction of a second.

"It's just weather. I feel no need to be sad when it rains."

"Oh…Interesting way to think of it…My name's Rin, by the way!"

"Sesshoumaru."

"Nice name…" She mumbled while swallowing the last drops of her water. "You come here often?"

"Only when I get tired of the house."

"I see…Not much of a talker, are you?"

He raised a delicate eyebrow, surprised she had finally caught on. Then again, she didn't look like the perspective type. Just a frazzled girl who didn't know how else to spend her free time.

"I prefer not to talk."

"Oh, that's cool. You know, you seem really interesting. I mean, you sound so…so…" Rin paused, trying to think of a word that would fit. "Unique." She finished lamely. A few silent moments passed between them, the rowdy customers' voices filling in the background. "I think I should go now. The rain seems to be lightening up. See you around sometime?"

"Hn."

"Sure thing."

xxx

Once again, the sun had failed to shine through, allowing clouds to roll in slowly. The rain, however, was not that hard. It was only a light drizzle. Sesshoumaru found himself sitting on an abandoned park bench, watching the empty scenery with unfeeling eyes. The swings that were off to a distance swung silently with the wind. All in all, it was quiet. The café across the street was filled with people in warm clothing and sipping hot coffee. He turned his gaze away from them, allowing his mind to wander. Without really thinking about it, he noted that this was the first time it had rained since he met Rin.

Sesshoumaru had to admit though, she was truly something else. Normally, he wouldn't pay the slightest bit of attention to other people—he found no reason to, but she was interesting. Possibly a little annoying.

He sighed and leaned his head back over the back of the bench and allowed water droplets to splat on his face. While thinking some more, he heard the bench creak and the closing of an umbrella. He lifted his head halfway only to see Rin smiling back at him.

"Thought I'd find you here."

"And why, of all things, would you want to find me?"

Rin laughed mirthfully, before answering his question.

"I said I'd see you around sometime. And what better way than to meet up like we did last time? Right here in the rain. Though I guess we were actually _inside_…But that doesn't matter!" She seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Sesshoumaru wasn't even listening to what she had to say. Either that, or she just liked to hear herself talk.

A few moments of silence passed before Sesshoumaru decided he might as well make _some _type of conversation. After all, she had walked in the rain, leaving the comforts of her home just to talk to him. But he couldn't promise that he'd be genuinely happy to talk.

"Why did you put your umbrella away?" Mentally, he just had to slap himself for that comment. It was completely random and unnecessary, though Rin didn't seem to mind.

"Well, I figured if you could sit there and get wet, I can too! And you know what? I think you like the rain, despite what you say about not caring. You seem really peaceful. Maybe it's just me." She finished, with a shrug of the shoulders.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but snort at her observation. "It must be you."

Rin laughed pleasantly, not even nerved by his rather rude comment. "Must be."

Sesshoumaru finally lifted his head up, getting a better view of her. Some parts of her hair were swept back and held by a clip while the rest stuck to her flushed cheeks. And of course, her chocolate eyes sparkled giving her a slightly kiddish look.

"The rain's getting harder. You should go home so you don't get a cold." His words were unfeeling though he didn't care. It was only said to get her off his back.

"Yeah, guess I should. But if I'm going home, you are too. Besides," she said while opening up her umbrella again. "You're going to get a cold too. I live just a little down that way." She pointed off to the distance where he could see an apartment building.

"Mm."

"Where do you live?"

"So you can stalk me?"

Rin laughed. "No, but I just wanted to know if you walking with me would be out of your way."

"It's fine."

She tossed him a smile.

xxx

It was amazing how that after just two visits, he thought about her at least once a day or two. She was truly unique, though he had seen many different people in his lifetime. Only a week had passed and he was about ready to scream. Though he'd have to do that in his head. It just wasn't in his nature to let out how he truly felt. Plus, when you're in an apartment, things have to be quieted down. He even thought about calling her, though he knew there'd be nothing to say. He just liked watching her talk with her animated movements. Sesshoumaru felt pathetic.

Deciding that maybe the hot air inside his apartment was getting to him, he grabbed his jacket and went outside. The weather was still cold and cloudy, though the rain wasn't there this time. He figured he'd go to the park again. It was a relaxing place during late autumn. Children weren't there to disturb the beautiful silence either. There was also the possibility that she may be there.

Not that he particularly cared about that.

He found the same bench as he entered the park and was slightly surprised that she wasn't there. Though he shouldn't have been expecting it. And he never remembered her saying she'd see him again sometime. Maybe she found his company boring and said that he was interesting just to be polite. Then again, she seemed to have meant it. She seemed like the honest type.

Sighing, he sat down on the bench and watched the park again. At this time of the season, the scenery wasn't as beautiful. The leaves were slowly turning a faded brown and floating slowly to the ground. Everything seemed slightly depressing. With a shake of his head, he wondered why he even bother to come here again. He knew there was nothing to look forward to. Just dead leaves and an empty park.

As he walked on the sidewalk once more, he thought of visiting her. He could try to be more talkative and spark up an interesting conversation. However, he was quick to decide against it. It was his nature to be silent, and it would always remain that way. Sesshoumaru never had the desire to talk a lot, and he figured he didn't need to have a need for it in the future. Besides, Rin didn't seem to mind his silence. That might've been what he liked about her.

_But all good things come to an end_, he thought bitterly.

xxx

Spring had settled in, allowing people to wave good bye the bitter winds of winter. Thunderstorms took the place of drizzles now, giving life to the plants. The sun still found time to shine though, which was a good thing. People began to shed their layers of clothing, eventually getting in the mode of dressing in spring clothing.

Currently though, it was thunder storming, sending streaks of lighting through the air like dragons. Sesshoumaru could only sit on his couch and watch the display. A whole season had passed and he had not once seen her. He figured she had disappeared. It was possible that she may have been a figment of his imagination. Or maybe all of this was a dream and all along it had been spring. But it was all too real to forget. That smile of hers along with her laughter could not have been fake. She was real alright.

Sesshoumaru tore his gaze away from the window and turned to the T.V. With nothing else to do, he picked up the remote and channel surfed. Maybe he needed a job; it was something to pass the time. Although he was rich enough to live his whole life without one, he preferred to be simple.

"Maybe another day." He muttered while watching the weather report.

"_And it looks like we'll be expecting thunderstorms all this week and the Monday and Tuesday of next week! There's also a light chance of hail…_"

Sesshoumaru clicked of the T.V. and stared at the sky once more. There was a possibility that Rin might be outside somewhere. She hardly seemed like the rain type, so a thunderstorm seemed out of the question. Besides, any normal person would rather be indoors. Then again, he wasn't normal.

And neither was she.

xxx

There she was. It was Rin. She was sitting on the same bench that they had sat on months ago. A content smile was on her face while her eyes were shut. As he neared the bench, she opened her eyes and grinned at him.

"It's been awhile."

"Mm. It has."

She scooted over and patted the spot next to her. Sesshoumaru took the seat and leaned back, staring at her with a cool façade plastered on his face as it always was. Rin had to smile at that.

"You haven't changed at all."

"Neither have you. But it's only been a couple of months."

"True."

The thunder roared in the distance like an angry lion, shaking the earth beneath it. Rin and Sesshoumaru sat silently, content with each other's presence. Sesshoumaru noticed that she didn't seem to be chattering on like she usually did. Or at least like the past two times he encountered her. But the child-like glitter in her eyes was still present. He found himself rather grateful for that.

"I think I'm beginning to like the rain a little better. I don't care as much. Maybe you've been rubbing off on me!" She joked.

"That's a possibility."

"…Do you ever wonder why some things happen?"

"No." He replied, being only half-truthful. "They just happen. There is no need for me to question them."

"I doubt you think like that."

"And who are you to presume that?" He inquired, lifting an eyebrow.

"Because. I know that you're just afraid to tell me the truth. We've only met twice, three times if you count now, and I feel like I already know you."

"You must not know me as well as you thought." He shot back, wondering how it got from topics such as the weather to how she "knew" him.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"What?"

"If there's one thing I do know, it's that you missed me. You don't have to agree with me or say anything. But I missed you too."

"Then why did you disappear?"

"I guess there are some things we'll never know." She whispered.


End file.
